Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sanitary fitting, for example in the manner of a mixer tap or mixing fitting, which in particular is used for mixing cold water and hot water into mixed water at a desired mixed water temperature. The most common use for sanitary fittings is, for example, on washbasins, sinks, showers, and/or bathtubs.
Description of the Background Art
A sanitary fitting with two shutoff valves is known from US 2010/0170570 A1, for example. A first shutoff valve is a manual valve that can be operated conventionally by means of a lever of the sanitary fitting. The second shutoff valve is electronically controlled and can be operated by means of a capacitive sensor. Consequently, a water flow can be activated either conventionally by means of the mechanical lever, or by simply touching the sanitary fitting. It is a disadvantage of this sanitary fitting that the first shutoff valve must be manually opened by the lever for activation of the water flow by means of the capacitive sensor. Consequently, the water flow cannot be activated by means of the capacitive sensor independently of the first shutoff valve.